Archives/China/2018/01
Current Edition: Shinnensai Note: all times according to CST |-|31/01= Spring Summons : Please see the related article. Important Updates # Kusuriuri will be in the Hyakkisen. #*Hyakkisen card pool is refreshed after the maintenance. # New Onmyoryo mechanism "Onmyoryo Banquet"! #*New entrance has been added to the Jinja: Onmyoryo Banquet, which can be opened twice weekly. #*In material gathering stage, the leader or vice leader will announced ingredient retrieval missions that all members can collaborate to complete for food. #*When the banquet begins, all ryo memberscan enter the ryo realm, and bring their shikigami as well. The various cuisine will give shikigami a lot of experience. #*During the banquet, onmyoji-sama can interact with other onmyoji via danmaku, as well as igniting firecrackers and fireworks to liven up the experience. # Emoji system new functionality! #*Added a favourites tab, where pictures posted by other onmyoji can be saved as emoji. You can also upload your own favourites and use them whenever. #*Emoji pack management function allows downloaded emoji to also be deleted, and the tabs can be adjusted as well. #Summon friends, gather once again in Kyoto! #*Duration: 1.31 after maintenance-2.27 23:59 #*Returning players: If from 1.17 0:00 - 1.31 7:00 you haven't logged in, and at 1.31 7:00 you are level >= 15, you can be a returning onmyoji. Non-returning onmyoji are considered active onmyoji. #*During event, returning onmyoji can login to the game and bind with an active onmyoji. After binding, returning onmyoji can complete missions and both will get matching points, and both can use these points to exchange for rewards. #*Every returning onmyoji can bind to a max of 1 active onmyoji, every active onmyoji can bind to a max of 5 returning onmyoji. #*More details on rules and rewards in the event page. #These are about IAPs so I presume no need to TL Skill Adjustments Kaoru #"Alertness of the Owl" Skill has been adjusted to: #:When Kaoru and an unit protected by Kaoru escape daze, silence, freeze, confuse, taunt, sleep, +35% of self's move bar. #"Gentle Protection" skill max level effect has been adjusted to: #:Fukuro cries out a call of protection, protecting one ally, dispelling 2 negative status effects and protecting an undispellable barrier, in the barrier, all damage sustained by ally will be reduced by 50%, and 50% of the reduced damage will be shifted to Kaoru, the barrier lasts for 2 turns. Multiple Kaoru will not take effect, shield will disappear if Kaoru dies. #:At the same time, onibi cost has been adjusted to 2. :Designer Perspective: ::Ever since Kaoru came online, the randomness of her skill impeded the effect of her protection, so to strengthen her protection and dispel abilities, we changed the target to 1 and increased the damage reduction ratio and number of turns it lasts, also lowering the onibi cost. A matching passive easter egg with Yamakaze will also raise the ability of her target to escape control. |-|24/01= Please note that server merge will take 12 hours. Important Updates # New area assembly has opened #: Same old # Chapter 25 "Sacrificial Miko: Last Part" is out! #: At the same time, the exploration instance will also be added, and is available to be challenged after passing the story. # Super Onio Invasion! #: See the related article. # Cross-server teaming function is officially released! #* Cross server teams are now possible across all servers. When same server's teams are low, onmyoji-sama can join a cross-server team, which is also possible in auto-queue. Furthermore, onmyoji-sama can invite cross-server friends to team together. #* Currently supported instances are: Awakening, Mitama, Yoki Fuin, Expereience Yokai, Gold Yokai, Tako, Enraged Tako, Nen, True Yamata no Orochi, Exploration. # "Fortune, Buff Effect Drops" Event has begun! #* Duration: 1.24 after maintenance-1.28 23:59 #* Chance for a gold/experience/awakening material/mitama buff to be dropped when challenging mitama/awakening/exploration. # IAP info which I presume you are not interested in # Skin Shop Refresh #* New Tanuki skin "Streetside Firecracker Amusements" now available! #** Cost: 120 skin tickets #** Illustrator: My猫小妖 # Onmyoji Helper App "Keyboard Function" is now available! #* The helper keyboard will provide shortcuts for replies in-game! During the event, offer feedback for a chance to win! #* Duration: 1.24 after maintenance-2.6 23:59 #* More details see the wishing rack event lantern |-|17/01= Please note that server merge will take 12 hours. Important Updates # New Shikigami! #* SSR rank shikigami Yamakaze (CV: Masuda Toshiki), SR shikigami Kaoru (CV: Minase Inori), R rank shikigami Mushishi (CV: Sakura Ayane) have descended upon Heian-kyo! They can be experienced in Hyakkisen; #* Hyakkisen card pool is reset after update. # Cross-server Teaming! #* Teaming interface now allows players to join cross-server teams when teams are few on own server. Cross-server teams have the same rules as same-server teams; #* Players can invite cross-server friends to team as well; #* Instances supporting cross-server teaming are: awakening, souls, demon seal, experience, gold, Tako, Angered Tako, Nen, True Yamata no Orochi, and exploration. #* Current servers supporting automatic display/queuing of cross-server teams are: 夏之蝉、冬之雪、竹之幽、樱之华、B站-两心无间、B站-亲密无间、B站-情深谊长、B站-情意相投、网易-携手同心。 Other servers will receive this in future. # New Strange Tales instance "Blue Lantern Hyakki Monogatari" open! #* New Aoandon instance gives gold, jades, four-star white daruma, black daruma, and Aoandon's new skin: Blue Lantern Night Talk. # Summoning Formation, Activate! #* Duration: 1.17 after maintenance - 1.30 23:59; #* Summon to get points, and exchange them for rewards, including black daruma. # Forming Bonds, Demon Parade rate up! #* Duration: 1.17 after maintenance - 1.19 23:59; #* During event, first 5 times doing Demon Parade daily has higher chance to gain shikigami shards. # Demon Encounter Assembly Bosses rotation: #* From Monday to Friday it will be Gashadokuro, Jishin Namazu, Tsuchigumo, and weekends will have Oboroguruma. |-|10/01= Important Updates # New Chapter 24 "Sacrifical Miko, Part 1" finally reveals Kagura's background! #* Chapter 24 exploration zone also added, and can be challenged by those who passed the story. # New Demon Encounter Rare Boss - Jishin Namazu! #* Read the article to learn more. #* Special note: after update, first week (1.10 after maintenance-1.14) of Oumatoki gathering bosses will be fixed at Jishin Namazu, later, bosses will rotate between Tsuchigumo, Oboroguruma, and Gashadokuro. # New shikigami in card pool! #* After 1.10 maintenance, SR rank shikigami Oitsukigami (CV: Nazuka Kaori) will be added to card pool, and can be summoned with mysterious amulets, jades, and current world amulets! #* She can also be obtained from completing Wanted Quests, wishing in guild, from Demon Parade, and Regional Kiou. She is no longer in Orchid of Unity mechanism. # Fuyu Matsuri - Point trade event begins! #* Duration: 1.10 after maintenance - 1.23 23:59 #* Read the article to learn more. # Heian Prayer Temple event begins! #* Duration: 1.10 after maintenance - 1.18 23:59 #* During event, trade for the items you want in the shop. Every item can be bought once per day, and offerings change every 3 days. # Harvest Year, Exploration Youkai Added Drops! begins! #* Duration: 1.10 after maintenance - 1.12 23:59 # MC x Onmyoji event #* Assuming you guys aren't doing it so skipping # New 500 login achievement! #* Mystery achievement for 500 lots draw: 1 unrecorded SSR, a permanent privilege (redeem to view), limited avatar frame Snuggling Together. It will be available during Spring Festival! |-|03/01= Important Updates # New "Animal Backyard Mechanism"! #: Read its article. #: Designer perspective: #:: When Courtyard Animals came online, it received great praise from onmyouji that love cats, and at the same time many onmyouji also wanted to adopt dogs. #:: At the beginning of the new year, we've introduced 4 all-now animals, hoping to make everyone's courtyards merrier. #:: Meanwhile, Onmyoji's "Abandoned Animal Charity" offline events are still ongoing, we've held many adoption events, and found new homes for hundreds of animals. #:: We will continue working hard to give abandoned animals warmth and kindness. # Guild Leader Repulsion Adjustments #* Event period has been extended to Saturdays 10:00-23:00; #* Surpressed difficulty of the levels, and lowered the Guild orders needed to initiate, as well as increasing rewards for all difficulties. #: Designer perspective: #:: We have persisted in improving the experience. To avoid clashing with other events at night, the window of time for Onymouryou Leader Repulsion has been lengthened. Further, the difficulties have been changed, and rewards improved, so that the higher the difficulty, the better the chances of getting rare items, including black daruma! # Kekkai Customization Function Adjustments and Refresh #* Adjusted the effects of skins after purchase, so that the buffs of owned skins will stack, and are unrelated to the one currently activated. #* Added 3 new skins: #*: Spirit Amulet: Add 1 spot for friend to foster shikigami #*: Goldfish Dream Realm: During Kekkai Toppa, defense +10% #*: Sea of Spider Lilies: Experience gain from kekkai cards +10% # Miketsu story "Inari Jinja Monogatari" revealed! #: Get to know the story of Miketsu by going to the Courtyard lantern. # Exploration Map Update! #: Appearance of the exploration map has been revamped to reflect the story. # Oumagatoki Update! #: New shikigami have been added to Oumagatoki Current World Kiou and Gathering Kiou to challenge. # Skin Shop Refresh #* New Yamausagi skin "Scarlet Kabuto and Azure Plate" will be available! #* Price: 120 skin tickets #* Illustrator: Nine __NOEDITSECTION__